The invention relates to construction of baby carriages and, in particular, to a baby carriage capable of climbing stairs.
Regularly the task of moving a baby carriage up- or downstairs requires efforts of two people as the existing baby carriages are not made for this purpose.
Meanwhile, the necessity of creating carriages of this kind is quite obvious as not all the buildings are equipped with elevators, and the process of moving up- or downstairs carriages of existing constructions is extremely inconvenient and, all the more, not safe.